Shannon
is introduced in the story when the Syamseal Gang hold the villagers of Tibri Village hostages. When General Diren is sent to give the Ancient Book of Life (which was the Bonds of Life) to the leader of Syamseal gang, Fatima, by the party consisted of Avin, Mile, Martie, and Muse. General Diren takes the Book of Life to Fatima. Unaware that Shannon is held hostage. At this point Avin and co. rescued nearly all the villagers only to be told by Shannon's parents that their daughter Shannon is held hostage by the Syamseal Gang. Fatima is infuriated by Shannon since she keeps talking nonstop about how a prince will come save her and get married. Shannon is taken to the Syamseal bandit's hideout. Shannon annoys the leader to a far extent by mentioning how her Prince will come rescuing her and getting married. Fatima then wants to kill Shannon only to be stop by her subordinate who told her that just let her dream her dreams and eat candy. By the time the party took the moment to suprise the Syamseal bandits and beat them. One of the bandits hold Shannon as hostage, at this point Shannon pretends to be hit by the bandit's weapon and throws herself back at a far distance onto the floor. Mile anger by this throws his boomerang at the bandits and checks if Shannon is alright. Shannon in joy calls Mile her "Prince". This preturbs Mile greatly. After Martie and Muse leave the party. Avin and Mile head towards to Sage Dinerken's mansion to deliver Kabessa from the late Sage Lemuras. Shannon wants to travel with Mile only to be told to wait for them here at her home. After Avin and Mile have been attack by Octum's disciples (Rutice and Bernard). A villager found them unconscious and brought them back to Tibri village. Shannon takes care of Mile and explains how Mile took care of her and she will take of Mile. When Avin and Mile decide to head back to Sage Dinerken's mansion to prevent Octum's disciples from killing Sage Dinerken and stealing Kabessa. Shannon wants to accompany them but Mile concerning Shannon's safety told her to stay at her home. Shannon decides to prepare a huge celebration feat for them until they come back from Sage Lemuras. When Avin and Mile returns from Sage Dinerken the second time. They head straight for Shannon's house but they overhear Shannon packing up so she can go on a journey with Mile. Shannon also tells her parents that she wants to marry Mile to which her parents agree. Mile overhearing this refuse to go to dinner at Shannon's house and leaves the village in a heartbeat with Avin. Shannon is later seen in New Borun when the party return from the Monastery but right before leaving New Borun to the Spirit Forest. Upon learning from a small hint from a mysterious stranger (Madram) who says to the party that the town is being punished and the townspeople who are suffering. The Meefas are in a brink of extinction could no longer produce fresh air which causes the whole town of New Borun and nearby areas to have a odor smell of rotten eggs and thick fog. Shannon is seen at the entrance of New Borun coughing from the polluted air. Shannon then say any heroine goes through an ordeal or two, where is my Mile? Shannon walks towards the exit of New Borun and finds Mile. Shannon screams out Mile's name, this suprises Mile greatly. Shannon says if it was fate that Mile here and she knew they were bound to be together. Mile responds why Shannon is here only to be responded back that she followed him in a happy tone. Shannon then says once more "When you're in trouble, I come to rescue you. When I'm in trouble, you come to rescue me...". Shannon doesn't feel good and she falls to the ground. Mile checks Shannon if she is concious and alright. Douglas ask who is she, Avin respond it's a long story. Douglas smiles saying "It's a long story". Shannon is put into bedrest in the Inn. Avin couldn't believe Shannon followed Mile. Douglas laughing says to Mile "Don't make too many girls cry, lady killer." Mile doesn't think it's funny. Mile then says that the Waitress will look after Shannon. Archem then says Shannon is a girl with a pure heart, who loves Mile so much. She thinks that the two will be a wonderful couple. Mile again quotes "Not you too, Archem... Please don't tease me...". Archem thought it was Mile's girlfriend. Mile then say "NO WAY IS SHE MY GIRLFRIEND!" Mile too coundn't believe that Shannon followed him here and is wondering how he could convince her to go back. Avin ends the conversation by saying they will deal with Shannon later. Category:Female Characters Category:Gagharv Trilogy Characters Category:A Tear of Vermillion Characters Category:NPC Characters Category:Support Characters